royal rendezvous
by iwaki-san'sfuturewife
Summary: AU alternate universe okay so this fic was my little sisters idea and i liked it so here it is : so bascially the plot is iwaki is a prince who falls in love with a peasent, i'm going to try my best and fit all the characters into this story.i'm sorry if the characters are ooc i tried my best though. rating right now is T just to be safe it may change though
1. Chapter 1

"Hey get back here you damn thief!" a shop keeper yelled as katou ran out of the store after stealing the food and medicine his family needed for the next month. "Heh good luck old man you never catch me anyway." Katou smirked as he headed to his house when he bumped into someone causing him to fall to the ground and spill the contents of his bag onto the floor. "Ah damn it watch where you're going!" Katou yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so sorry sir are you okay?" the man he bumped into asked as he offered katou his hand to help him up. "No I'm not okay I hit my-!" katou snapped at the man but stopped when he saw his face. "No it's fine I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention, are you okay?" He asked the man, still not able to take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him. He had narrow stormy gray eyes short raven black hair and smooth white skin that almost made him look like a porcelain doll.

"Beautiful..." katou muttered as he took the man's hand and was picked up off the ground."Huh? Did you say something?" he asked Katou "No it was nothing-crap!" He exclaimed as he realized all the food and medicine he stole was now on the ground. "Damn now I have to go back and stea-I mean buy all that again." He said as he picked it up. Iwaki bent down and helped him put the stuff back in the bag. "No it's fine you don't have help." Katou told the man. "It's fine it is sorta my fault in the first place." he told katou smiling. causing Katou to blush. "Kyosuke-sama!" they heard someone yell. Iwaki turned around and saw it was his caretaker Hisako "Are you okay kyosuke-sama?" she asked clearly very worried. "Yes I'm okay I was just helping...I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name." He said as he looked over to katou. Katou looked up at him and answered."It's Katou, Katou Youji." He told him smiling. Iwaki smiled back and looked over at hisako again "I was just helping katou-san pick up his stuff off the ground." Hisako smiled at him and said "As kind as ever Kyosuke-sama." Katou curious as to why she kept referring to him as 'sama' decided he might as well ask. "Ahem Excuse me for this abrupt question but why does she keep calling you sama?" He asked not really caring who anwsered. "Oh that's because he's a prince." Hisako-san told him.

Katou was shocked "ehhhh? a prince?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you so shocked about Katou-san? You're acting like this is the first you've heard of it." Hisako said to him. Katou just smiled and thought "Why the hell would I pay attention to anything pertaining to the royal family after all they are the reason my parents are in so much dept. "Well I think I should get going my mom is waiting for me to get home with this stuff so bye ouji-sama*" He said as he walked off. Iwaki wasn't sure why katou seemed upset after he found out he was a prince is mystery to him but the one thing he did know is that he'd do anything to see katou again.

**Hope you all liked it oh and if anyone reading this is reading my junjou vampire story as well don't worry i haven't quit writing it it's just i'm still thinking of what to do for the next chapter. *ouji-sama means prince in Japanese. Till next time :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a month since he's encounter with Katou and Iwaki's longing for just grew stronger. Everyone in the castle knew something was wrong but they just couldn't wrap their heads around it. So they decided to call over the only people they knew he would talk to no matter what. His best friend yoshizumi, his fiancé Shimizu and his butler/maid Sawa-san. Hello Kyosuke –sama they said in unison. Iwaki looked over to see who it was and he smiled. "Hello and what may I owe the pleasure of seeing you guys today?" He asked. "Well we heard you've been acting a little weird lately and they asked to come over and see what was going on." Yoshizumi replied. Iwaki sighed "I see well ask away." He said to them. Shimizu asked him first "Well Iwaki is it possibly because you have a crush on someone." Iwaki was surprised because not only had Shimizu figured it out so easily but also because he really didn't really notice it until she said something. "Shimizu I-"He started to say but she stopped him. "It's fine remember we agreed we wouldn't marry each other and just stay friends." She smiled at him. He gave her a smile back but couldn't help but think she was hurt by that promise. Sawa decided to break the silence by asking "So who is this lucky girl?" That's when Iwaki put his head down and blushed "Well you see it's not a girl that I like it's a guy." He told them. They were shocked and they expressions on their faces showed it clearly. Not that they thought there was anything wrong with same sex relationships it's just they were surprised that the esteemed Kyosuke-sama was gay. The thought never crossed their minds.

"So what is this man like?" yoshizumi asked. "Well to be honest I don't know much about him, I met him in the marketplace by accident last month and haven't seen him since." Iwaki told them. Sawa and Shimizu blushed while yoshizumi looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. Shimizu and Sawa ran over to him hugged him nearly knocking him over. "Looks like our little Iwaki has what we like to call love at first sight." They both said in vary fan girl like voices. "what? Love at first sight that only happens in books!" He told them to embarrassed by this conversation to acknowledge what they were saying is true. "so what 's his name?" sawa asked "katou youji I believe that's what he said anyway." Iwaki answered "Katou? That's a nice name what does he look like?" Shimizu asked him "He has big golden brown eyes and wavy shoulder length blond hair." He answered her kind of afraid of what they plan to do with the information he gave them. "Alright, lets go find him!" sawa exclaimed grabbing onto Iwaki and yoshizumi who was for the time being staring outside the window trying to ignore this whole conversation but finding hard to do so with the two girls in the room talking so loudly and making his head hurt. "He finally noticed what was going on when he felt a tug on his arm. "Wait we're actually going to look for him?" Iwaki asked has he was dragged down the stairs by his arm. "Of course we can't have you sulking all day." Shimizu said as he walked down the stairs ahead of him, sawa and yoshizumi.

"And why do I have to come?" Yoshizumi asked. "Because if we plan to find this guy we're going to need all the help we can get." Sawa answered. Yoshizumi just rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, Fine I'll help." He told them like he had a choice in the first place. They got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Hisako talking with someone. She noticed shimizu and sawa come down first and greeted them. "Hello sawa-san shimizu-san .How is Kyosuke-sama?" she asked them "I don't know how about you ask him yourself." They said signaling to iwaki. When she saw him she smiled and pulled him over to where their guest was. "I have someone who wants to see you." She told him. He hoped it was katou but he knew that was impossible. "Sorry to keep you waiting katou-san." Hisako said letting go of Iwaki's arm and leaving him to stand there surprised. "Katou-san? What are you doing here?" He asked Katou covering up how excited he was to see him again. "Well you see there's something I need to tell you." Katou told him. Iwaki only nodded in response and followed him outside.

**Cliffhanger XD don't you just love those? So what is katou going to say to him I wonder oh well guess you just going to have to read chapter 3 to find out. Don't worry I won't take too long with the update till next time **


	3. Chapter 3

"Iwaki-san I have something I need to tell you." Katou said to him a very serious tone in his voice.

Iwaki said nothing and just followed him outside. "So what is it you need to tell me?" Iwaki asked him a little nervous by what the answer would be.

"Well you see I…I think I'm in love with you." Katou told him back turned so he couldn't see the expression on Iwaki's face.

Iwaki knew Katou was saying something but he was too surprised by what Katou just said to pay attention. And before he knew what he was doing he walked over to Katou and grabbed him from behind shocking Katou. "Iwaki-san what are you-?" Katou began but was cut off by Iwaki mumbling something.

"Could you repeat that I couldn't hear you?" Katou asked him. Iwaki repeated it a little louder this time. "I said I think I'm in love with you too." Iwaki replied causing Katou to gasp.

"Iwaki-san you do realize are social standing is different right?" Iwaki only nodded in response.

"And we don't know a thing about each other except our names." Katou said as he turned around so he could wrap his arms around Iwaki.

Iwaki lifted his head up so he could look at katou and said "Then why don't we get to know each other?"

Katou smiled at the beautiful man in his arms and replied "Alright, let's meet tonight and talk." Iwaki smiled and nodded at him in agreement.

Iwaki said goodbye to Katou and went back inside and saw his friends waiting there expecting to be told what happened, forgetting how secretive he was with matters concerning his private life. He bowed to them lightly and said "Well if you'll excuse me I'll be upstairs." He told them as he walked off.

"Wait aren't you going to tell us what you talked about?" Sawa asked him

. Iwaki turned around to face her and said with a smirk "That's a secret." And continued up the stairs leaving them standing there stunned.

Iwaki got up to his room and shut the door behind him and leaned against it sighing. Lost in his thoughts he walked over to his bed and laid down covering his eyes with his arms. While he was very happy with being able to see Katou he was also very nervous. Not because of the whole social status thing, he could honestly careless about that. But because he's never been on a date with anyone before, well unless you count Shimizu but in his eyes that didn't really count because it was more of an obligation he had towards her due to him wanting to call of the engagement. But this was the first time he would be on a date with someone he actually loved. Of course he loved Shimizu but he saw her as a friend not a girlfriend or future wife. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Yes, come in." He answered the door opened and Shimizu walked him smiling at him as she usually did.

"Hello Shimizu." He greeted her returning the smile.

She walked over to the bed sitting down next to him "Ne what's wrong Iwaki?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm just nervous about tonight is all." He answered her.

"Oh, are you going to meet Katou-san tonight?" She asked him getting a nod in response.

"I see, so I'm guessing you're nervous about what to say or how to act right? since this will be your first real date." She asked him knowing she was right.

He sat up and put his head in his hands and sighed. "How is it you can always guess what's wrong without me saying anything?" He asked her a hint of amusement in his voice.

She chuckled and replied "Well maybe it's just because we've know each other for quite a while." They both laughed and Shimizu told him she's help him get ready for his date.

Iwaki showed up at the agreed time and place his nervousness replaced with excitement and it was all thanks to Shimizu he thought smiling. "Iwaki-san!" He heard his name being called by a familiar voice and turned around to see it was no other than Katou smiling at him brightly causing Iwaki to blush a little

. "Sorry I was late were you waiting long?" Katou asked him Iwaki shook his head and replied "No I just got here myself.

" Katou sighed in relief "okay then shall we go?" He asked as he took the older man's hand not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Katou where are we going exactly?" Iwaki asked him not that he particularly cared as long as he got to spend time with Katou it's just he was a bit curious since they've been walking for quite awhile.

Katou turned around and told him "it's a secret" and continued walking towards the spot he planned to take Iwaki.

They finally arrived and Iwaki couldn't believe his eyes the place Katou took him to was beautiful it had a huge waterfall and crystal blue water. "Do you like it?" Katou asked him.

"Of course, is beautiful how did you find such a place?" He asked amazed at how beautiful the place Katou took him to was. Iwaki was caught by surprise when he felt to arms snake around his waist and hold him close he knew whose arms they where and he blushed.

"Ka-Katou! "he gasped in surprise and because he was embarrassed . Katou started nibbling on his ear and rubbing the prince's crotch causing him to moan. The younger man smirked at the response the older man was giving him and whispered in his ear "Take off your clothes and come with me into the water."

Iwaki turned around and saw Katou's lascivious gaze and was only able to nod in response. Katou was the first to remove all his clothes while Iwaki was hesitant but he decided to hurry up and remove them before Katou got impatient. When he was completely naked he took Katou's outstretched hand and stepped into the cool pool of water shivering a bit. Katou wrapped his arms around Iwaki's waist once again and kissed his lips wanting entrance into that mouth of his Iwaki granted it to him and Katou slipped his tongue in exploring every inch of his mouth causing Iwaki to moan once more. Iwaki began to kiss back and their tongues started to fight for dominance Katou won and Iwaki didn't seem to care. They soon broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen and locked gazes.

"I love you Iwaki-san." Katou told him stroking his hair Iwaki was unable to speak is was surprised when Katou told him he might be in love with him now that he's said for sure that he loves him he feels so happy he could cry. He rested his head on Katou's shoulder and replied "I love you too."

That's when Katou lost it he pushed Iwaki up against one of the rock wall and kissed him fiercely but being careful so he doesn't hit his head. Katou broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've been dreaming about doing this to you since I realized my feelings for you." Katou confessed as he nipped and kissed Iwaki's neck and stroking his member at the same time making him moan "mmm oh ah Katou that feels so good!"

Katou moved down to Iwaki's chest and kissed and sucked on his nipples making Iwaki moan louder than before. Katou moved down to Iwaki's hardening manhood and started to suck on it.

"mmmm Katou…..oh I-I can't ahhh I'm coming!" Iwaki yelled as he unloaded his semen into Katou's mouth.

Katou swallowed it all and looked him in the eyes, lust clouding over his own making Iwaki shudder at the intense gaze he was getting from the other man.

Katou lifted one of Iwaki's legs up and entered him making Iwaki scream in pain. "I'm sorry I know it hurts, hush its okay relax."

Katou said hoping he would relax a least a little so he could begin to move. "Iwaki are you okay?" Katou asked him Iwaki gave a feeble nod in response and Katou started to move. His paces started out slow letting Iwaki get used to the feeling. "Katou faster, harder!" Iwaki yelled as Katou's pace quickened.

He searched for Iwaki's sweet spot. He thrusted once more and Iwaki arched his back and screamed in pleasure "oh Katou…. So good!"

Katou knew he had found it and aimed all his thrusts to that one spot. Iwaki knew he was getting close "Katou I'm coming!" Iwaki told him

"Me….too….ah Iwaki!" Katou said between thrusts. With one final thrust he came inside Iwaki. Iwaki soon followed coating both their chest with his semen. They stayed like that for a while trying to catch their breath.

"I love you so much Iwaki-san Katou confessed. Once again

"I love you too Katou." Iwaki replied hugging him tightly Katou smiled and wrapped his arms around Iwaki's waist pulling him closer. They sat behind the waterfall talking about whatever came to their minds and held each other close neither of them wanting to let go. They wanted to stay like this forever but they both knew they had no choice they'd have to go home eventually. Katou would have to go back and help his family take care of his sick younger sister and Iwaki would have to go back and rule alongside his father and older brother.

"Iwaki, I want to meet with you again." Katou said to him in a serious tone.

Iwaki smiled and replied "Me too, I want to see you again too." They exchanged a smile and kissed for the time being not caring about what other people would think or what their families would say they were happy now and that's all that mattered.

**Yeah okay cheesy ending I know but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Also I'm sorry for not updating in a while hopefully the lemon and the fact this chapter was longer than the other two make up for it anyway till next time. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaki returned late that night the events of what happened earlier still playing in his mind. He opened the door to the castle and saw his older brother Masahiko standing in the door way with his arms crossed and glare directed at Iwaki.

"Where have you been all night Kyosuke?" his brother asked in a menacing tone but Iwaki wasn't fazed by it and simply glared back at him.

"I was with someone." He answered as he walked away but was stopped by his brother grabbing his arm

"With someone at this late hour?!" Masahiko asked him in an angry tone griping Iwaki's arm tighter making him wince in pain.

"You do know you have a fiancé don't you?!" Masahiko yelled again.

"How is her family going to take it when they find out you've found someone else?" By that time Iwaki was fed up and yanked his arm away from his brother's grip and turned around to face him.

"Okay first of all I don't even love Shimizu and second of all who I decide to go out with is none of your concern!" he yelled as he stormed up stairs to his room slamming the door behind him. Katou returned home a little while after Iwaki did and was shocked to see his sister out of bed.

"Yoko what are you doing awake you won't get any better if you don't get any rest!" He scolded her as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"I know that, but I was worried you came home later than usual. You didn't get into any trouble did you?" She asked him with worry in her voice he smiled at her happy his sister was worried for him.

"No I didn't get into any trouble I was just meeting with a friend and we lost track of time." He replied setting her down on her bed "Thank you" she told him as she laid down pulling the covers over her body."Your welcome and good night" He replied as he walked out of her room closing the door behind him and continued to his own room. He laid down on his bed and sighed.

"Iwaki was amazing tonight." He thought as he closed his eyes the scenes from today playing back in his mind as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of Iwaki-san. Iwaki woke up the next morning to the sound of someone beating on his door tired and irritated he got out of bed and answered the door and saw his father standing there and his brother standing behind him with the same glare he had on last night.

"Yes father what is it?" Iwaki asked him trying to hide how annoyed he was at the moment knowing he was probably failing miserably at it.

"You brother just informed me that you got back very late last night. Care to explain why?"His father asked narrowing his eyes.

Iwaki sighed "Well if you must know I was with someone last night, now if you'll excuse me it's early and I would like to get back to sleep." He told him as he closed the door but his father grabbed the side of it preventing him from closing it.

"Not so fast Kyosuke I want to know who that person is now!" His father said in a stern tone.

"Alright fine his name is Katou Youji." He told them calmly not wanting to start an argument at six in the morning. His father and older brother were in a state of shock from hearing he stayed out late with another man. They knew it was stupid of them to jump to conclusions like that but they also knew Iwaki wasn't a very social person and didn't like to have more friends than he thought was necessary so the fact he was out with someone that late made them suspicious.

"What is this man to you Kyosuke?" Masahiko asked him not wanting to assume anything.

"I don't know we hardly know each other last night was the first time I've actually talked to him since I met him." Iwaki confessed hoping he could get back to sleep soon.

"Alright we'll stop discussing this for now I hope you don't see this man again." His father told him as he walked off. Iwaki sat down on his bed now completely awake thanks to his father and older brother.

"Mine as well find something to do." He thought to himself as he got up and walked over to his bookshelf to look for something to read while he was looking for something to read he started to notice a tapping sound coming from his window. He set the book down on the table next to his bookshelf and walked over to see what was making that tapping sound on his window and saw no other than Katou youji standing outside his house Iwaki smiled and opened his window so he could talk to Katou.

"Good morning Iwaki-san." Katou said cheerfully grinning at the man.

"Good morning Katou, so is there any particular reason you where throwing rocks at my window?" Iwaki asked him a hint of amusement in his voice.

Katou laughed "Just wanted to get your attention is all, are you free this morning Iwaki-san?" Katou asked him.

Iwaki thought about it for a moment then asked "No, why did you have something in mind?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd accompany me for breakfast." Katou answered him.

"Sure, just give me a minute to get ready I'll be down soon." He told him. Iwaki headed down the stairs to the front door so he could meet Katou outside he made sure his brother or father wasn't around before he opened the door and stepped outside and saw Katou standing there staring absent mindedly at the ground.

Iwaki walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder "You ready?" Iwaki asked him Katou smiled and nodded taking Iwaki's hand and started to walk to the restaurant. Although breakfast Iwaki kept receiving burning lust filled looks from Katou and while it didn't make him uncomfortable he found it hard to look at Katou without blushing. Afterwards they decided to take a walk they walked in comfortable silence both of them thinking of something to talk about but found nothing. Iwaki wrapped his arms around Katou's and leaned on his shoulder causing the other to gasp in surprise Iwaki looked up at him smiling a blush spread across his features. Katou not being able to resist how cute Iwaki was being leaned in for a kiss Iwaki happily complied and let Katou's tongue have entrance into his mouth. Katou wrapped his arms around Iwaki's waist holding him tightly and deepening the kiss making Iwaki moan into the kiss. Iwaki brought his arms up and wrapped them around Katou's neck entangling his fingers in the blond mans hair. They broke apart since they were both in need of air they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Katou put his hand on Iwaki's cheek stroking it gently.

"I love you Iwaki-san" Katou told the raven haired man. Iwaki blushed although that was the third time Katou has said that to him he still couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed of course that could be because before he met Katou no one's ever said such things to him before.

"I love you too" Iwaki replied blushing like crazy.

Katou noticed this and asked him "What are you embarrassed about? You had no problem saying it last night." He whispered biting Iwaki's ear in process making the other man flinch.

"Katou we're in public stop it, what if we get caught?" Iwaki said as he tried to push Katou away unfortunately for Iwaki Katou had a pretty strong grip so they ended up falling on the ground, Iwaki falling on top of Katou.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" He asked katou not noticing the change in position as he was now lying underneath Katou.

"Oi Katou I thought I told you to stop." Iwaki protested as he yet again tried to push Katou away. But like before the blond man didn't listen so Iwaki found it easier to just to give in. Katou touched the growing bulge in Iwaki's pants taking Iwaki's hand and placing it on his own.

"Don't worry I won't go all the way I just have to touch you right now." Katou told him as he undid Iwaki's pants pulling them down and placing his mouth on his hardened member making Iwaki moan. Iwaki bucked his hips making Katou suck faster and harder until he was deepthroating him.

"Katou i'm coming!" Iwaki yelled spilling his seed into Katou's mouth. Katou swallowed it all and looked up at Iwaki.

"Iwaki do me next." Iwaki took his hand and started to stroke Katou gently causing him to moan. Iwaki started to stroke faster and within a few minutes Katou came, his semen spilling into Iwaki's hand they laid there for a few seconds then decided to head home.

"I'm glad I got to see you today Iwaki-san." Katou said to him when they arrived at Iwaki's home.

"Me too" Iwaki replied smiling over at him Katou leaned in for another kiss and Iwaki like last time let Katou kiss him without argument. They where to busy kissing to notice the door open and his brother step out and catch them.

"Kyosuke what the hell are you doing?!" Masahiko yelled causing Iwaki to turn around shocked.

"B-brother?!" Iwaki said shocked to see his brother standing there Masahiko noticed Katou and glared at him like he was a bug.

"Is this the man you where with last night?" his brother asked anger in his voice Iwaki nodded in response to worried about what his brother might do to say anything in response.

"Your name's Katou am I correct?" Masahiko asked him Katou nodded.

"Yes, I'm Katou Youji nice to meet you." Katou replied as calm as possible but that just angered Masahiko even further.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing but stay away from my brother." Masahiko said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Katou refused making Masahiko glare at him again.

"Why the hell not?" Masahiko asked him

"Because I love him." Katou replied answering his question

"Love?!" Masahiko said as if he never heard the word before in his life.

"How can two men love each other its wrong!" He yelled angering Katou who for the most part was calm up in till now as he was about to say something Iwaki chimed in.

"I understand what we feel for each other is wrong but it doesn't matter because I love him and he loves me I don't care what other people think." Iwaki said to him shocking both Katou and his brother.

"I-iwaki-san" Katou said surprised at what he just heard him say but at the same time he was extremely happy. Masahiko walked away defeated leaving Katou and Iwaki standing there watching him leave.

"Well that couldn't have been more awkward." Katou said laughing

"What are laughing about idiot you do realize we just got caught don't you?" Iwaki asked him not seeing the humor in this whole situation.

"Yeah I know but it could've been a lot worse." Katou said calming down a little.

"Oh yeah how?" Iwaki asked curious as to how this whole situation could get any worse.

"Well for starters you father could've been the one that caught us instead of your brother." Katou told him making Iwaki freeze in sheer terror at the thought of his dad catching them.

"Okay your right this could've been a lot worse." Iwaki replied

"Well anyway a least the both of us survived it, because do be honest the glare I was getting from your brother seemed to say he wanted me dead or that I'm a bug." Katou said shivering at the thought of it.

Iwaki chuckled "No if he wanted you dead you wouldn't be standing here talking to me." He told him freaking Katou out.

"You mean he would've killed me given the chance?"

Iwaki nodded "If I wasn't there to defend you there might have been a good chance of it."

Katou sighed "Thank god you where standing beside me then."

"Lucky for you I was." Iwaki said a hint of amusement in his voice.

Katou smiled at him "Well Iwaki-san it's getting a little late I should be going tell your brother I said hello." He said as he walked away waving to Iwaki

Iwaki laughed at him "I'll be sure to tell him, be careful on the way home Katou." Iwaki replied

Katou nodded his head "Don't worry I'll be fine good night."

"Good night" Iwaki said to him as he headed inside.

"I hope brother doesn't let father know I met with Katou again." Iwaki thought to himself.

**Yay fourth chapter done! XD sorry it took so long to get out but I had severe writers block but it's gone for the most part. This chapter is way longer than the other 3 so I hoped you enjoyed it I'll try to update more frequently but school starts for me on Friday so we'll see how that works out. I hope you liked the drama I put in this one I hope I didn't copy the chapter 'first cry' too much in terms of drama but if I did than sorry didn't mean to. Oh yeah I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed this story you guys rock! X3 alrightly then till next time ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ka-katou I-I can't anymore ah!" Iwaki moaned as he and Katou made love for the fifth time that night Katou paid no attention to Iwaki's feeble protest and continued to thrust into Iwaki hitting his sweet spot over and over Iwaki grabbed tightly onto the semen and lube covered sheets till his knuckles turned white.

"You're amazing Iwaki-san we've done it this much and you're still so tight." Katou moaned as he thrust into Iwaki harder that one thrust was enough to make Iwaki come hard all over both their chest some of it getting on his face.

"I love you Iwaki" Katou said gazing lovingly into Iwaki's beautiful gray eyes as he kissed his soft pink lips gently but passionately slipping his tongue in and exploring every inch of his mouth. Katou then moved down to his collar bone and kissed and sucked on his smooth white skin leaving a hickey that could easily be hidden by clothing.

"I love you too Katou" Iwaki replied bringing his lips closer to Katou's for another kiss. Katou's eyes snapped open and he was breathing heavily he sat up in his bed disappointed when he realized it was just a dream. Katou felt something between his legs and he removed the blankets and what he saw was a full blown erection he sighed because to him it was too early to be excited like this he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower but when he looked over at his clock he noticed it was seven in the morning now to someone else it wouldn't be such a big deal but since Katou had to make breakfast for his family every morning it was important. When Katou got down stairs he saw his mother standing in the kitchen cooking.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to oversleep I'll finish cooking for you." He said in an apologetic tone his mother turned around and smiled at him shaking her head.

"It's fine dear I'll cook today, but could you go and wake up your father and sister for me?" She asked him Katou nodded and headed upstairs to their rooms.

"I wonder how Iwaki-san is doing I hope he didn't get in to much trouble." Katou thought worried that after Iwaki's brother caught them he might be in a lot of trouble. A loud slapping sound resounded through Iwaki's house Iwaki knelled on the ground clutching the side of his face where his father had slapped him.

"I thought I told you not to see him again Kyosuke!" His father yelled as Iwaki stayed on the floor not saying anything and just waiting for the storm to pass.

"Didn't I warn you and What if people find out what do you plan to do then?" His father asked him Iwaki stood up looked his father dead in the eyes and said.

"I'll have you know I have thought about what I would do in those situations now I don't know about Katou but I am prepared to deal with such a situation should it arise." Iwaki said shocking his father Masahiko who at the moment was standing against a wall in the hallway leading up to where is younger brother and father were talking and smirked proud of his brother for standing up for himself.

"Fine I'll allow you to see him for the time being but as soon as it's time for you to marry Shimizu you must break up with this man." His father told him as he walked off leaving Iwaki standing there surprised and a little happy Iwaki sighed "Thank god that's over." He mumbled. Iwaki walked down the hallway that leads to the castle's library when he noticed his brother standing against one of the walls.

"Brother what are you doing standing there?" Iwaki asked Masahiko jumped slightly in surprise not expecting Iwaki to walk up behind him.

"N-nothing I was just on my way to the library when I heard you and father talking and since I didn't want to interrupt I figured I might as well wait over here." Masahiko lied because to be honest he was worried about his brother.

"Now then if you'll excuse me." Masahiko said clearing his throat and walking away embarrassed, Iwaki was a little shocked by his brother's behavior but he didn't think much of it and he turned and walked the opposite direction of his brother.

Katou was sitting on the couch in the living room of his house reading a magazine when yoko came over and sat next to him making him look over at here.

"Something I can do for you Yoko?" he asked her kindly and Yoko smiled at him

"Well I'm feeling better today, and I was wondering if you'd take me to the book store onii-chan?" She asked him. Katou smiled back at here and replied

"Of course I'd be glad to." He told her not being able to deny his younger sister her request.

Iwaki browsed the shelves of the bookstore hoping to find something the least bit interesting he didn't care if it was some girly romance story he just wanted something to read to clear his boredom and take his mind of things like not seeing Katou in about a week or two.

"Maybe my older brother scared him off." Iwaki thought defeated he didn't let anyone see it but he was feeling depressed he missed Katou and even though it had only been one or two weeks he still wished katou made some effort to get in touch with him.

"Oh well he probably has his reasons." Iwaki thought as walked over to another shelf when he was suddenly bumped into from behind making him fall forward.

"This better not be katou again." Iwaki thought as he stood up and dusted himself off turning around to see just who bumped into him and to his surprise he saw someone who looked like a female version of Katou.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" the girl apologized worried that she had hurt Iwaki when in reality he was perfectly okay.

"Yes, I'm fine please don't worry." He assured her

"Yoko didn't I tell you not to run off on your own?" Iwaki and Yoko both looked over in the direction the voice came from and to Iwaki's surprise the person he saw was Katou, Katou looked over at his sister and as soon as he saw Iwaki he froze which in turn made the raven haired man nervous.

"umm hi Katou" He greeted his lover now really worried that Katou is avoiding him. Yoko looked over at her brother and then at Iwaki-san

"Nii-chan do you know him?" Yoko asked but instead of answering Katou walked over and hugged Iwaki tightly surprising both Iwaki and Yoko along with a few people in the store who stopped and stared and the lover's sudden reunion.

"Ka-katou we're in public." Iwaki said embarrassed he didn't mind Katou hugging him and he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with him either it was the whispers that we're making him uncomfortable. The only thing Iwaki heard was 'isn't that Iwaki Kyosuke?' 'Why is hugging a man? Is he gay?!' it wasn't until someone said something about him having a fiancé that he tensed up as did Katou. Katou let go of Iwaki and gripped his wrist tightly dragging him out of the store.

"Ow Katou let go you're hurting me." Iwaki complained not enjoying the feeling of Katou's iron grip around his wrist. When they made it outside Katou let him go they then proceeded to stare at each other in silence until it was broken by Katou.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a fiancé?" Katou growled surprising Iwaki-san

"Because it wasn't important." Iwaki told him honestly which angered Katou further

"What do you mean not important? I'm your lover dammit don't you think I have a right to know?!" Katou yelled Iwaki remained unfazed by the sudden outburst and sighed.

"I didn't tell you because I have no intention to marry her." Iwaki told him

"But don't you have to? It's one of those arranged marriages right?" Katou asked him

"Yes it is arranged, but we talked it over and both agreed that we've both known each other to long to be anything more than childhood friends." He reassured Katou, Katou rushed over to Iwaki and hugged him again.

"Listen Iwaki-san, I'm only going to say this once you are mine. and I'll never and I mean never hand you over to anyone not ever, not even this fiancé of yours no matter how close you may be I'll never let you leave me and I'll never let you go." Katou said possessively, Iwaki-san smiled and hugged him back. Katou brought his face close to Iwaki's and kissed him Iwaki kissed back but broke apart when he felt Katou's hard-on pressing against his abdomen.

"I'm sorry Iwaki-san it's just we haven't seen each other in a while and well i've really missed you." Katou explained slightly embarrassed.

"If that's the case then why don't we find somewhere to go so I can help you with this." Iwaki said as he pressed up against Katou obviously seducing him. They arrived at a hotel near the bookstore and as soon as the door to their room was open Iwaki was pushed on the bed they were working on removing each other's clothes. With the clothes out of the way Katou began kissing and licking every part of Iwaki's body he could reach. Katou started to toy with Iwaki's nipples sucking and licking one of them and pinching the other.

"Ahnn-Katou!" Iwaki moaned, as much as he was enjoying the feeling he was growing impatient.

"Katou enough please hurry!" Iwaki demanded, Katou looked up at Iwaki and saw the pleading look on the raven haired man's face and couldn't resist knowing he'd probably hurt him.

"Iwaki-san you haven't been prepared and since we haven't done it in a while I don't want to hurt you." Katou said as he didn't want to hurt his precious Iwaki-san.

"I'll be fine just please, hurry Katou I want to feel you inside me please as hard and deep as you can." Iwaki pleaded Katou not being able to resist gave Iwaki exactly what he wanted and pushed in with as much force as possible deep inside of him making him moan out.

"Ahhhhn-oh Katou so good!" Iwaki moaned loudly not caring if anyone in the next room or the hallway could hear him. Katou started to thrust making sure to hit Iwaki's prostate with each thrust he gave. Katou took Iwaki's legs and propped them on his shoulders.

"Katou I can't take much more I'm coming!" Iwaki told him knowing he was getting close

"Me too let's come together Iwaki-san." Katou replied, they came Iwaki coating their chest and Katou shooting his seed inside of Iwaki-san filling him up completely. Katou kissed Iwaki-san passionately, after they had cleaned up they left the hotel as they were leaving Katou spotted his two friends Miyasaka and Onozuka going in with their dates not wanting them to see him (more for Iwaki-san's sake than his) he wrapped one of his arms around iwaki's shoulders and they hid behind one of the walls Iwaki was confused by this sudden action of Katou's but judging by how nervous Katou looked he thought it best to stay quiet for now and ask after. In a few minutes Katou assumed it was safe to continue walking and he made his way to the door in the lobby unfortunately for Katou his friends spotted him.

"We knew you'd try to hide from us Katou-chan so who's the raven haired beauty?" They teased causing Katou to freeze. Iwaki turned around to just who made Katou so nervous and saw them looking at him directly and smirking making Iwaki slightly nervous as well.

"Nice to meet you." Iwaki said nervously, their facial expressions changed upon him speaking as they were surprised that someone so beautiful was actually a man and Katou's date as well.

"So Katou you finally got tired of women and moved onto men huh?" Miyasaka said with surprise in his voice

"I must say though he does kind of look like a girl." Onozuka teased grabbing Iwaki-san's chin and forcing his face upward like he was going to kiss him causing Katou to smack Onouka's hand away and place Iwaki-san behind him.

"I'll have you know Iwaki isn't some random person I meet at a bar like you guys usually do, he's my lover and he's very important to me and I would appreciate if you weren't so rude to him." Katou said shocking them both.

"You don't have to be so scary Katou we're just teasing." Onozuka smirked and patted Katou on the shoulder angering him further.

"Are they friends of yours Katou?" Iwaki asked, Katou nodded and figured it be good idea to introduce them.

"These are my two friends Miyasaka tomoki and Onozuka yuu." Katou introduced gesturing to the two men standing in front of him.

"Nice to meet both of you my name is Iwaki Kyosuke." Iwaki said bowing and smiling making Miyasaka blush and Onozuka whistle.

"Iwaki Kyosuke…how in the hell did you snag that?" Onozuka asked impressed

"That's none of your concern." Katou retorted, while Onozuka and Katou were arguing Miyasaka had his eyes locked on Iwaki. Iwaki-san noticed Miyasaka staring at him and looked over at him causing the redhead to look away quickly all the while blushing making Iwaki giggle.

"Why don't we all go out for drinks this weekend in order to get to know each other better?" Onozuka suggested

"Sounds good to me." Miyasaka quickly agreed wanting another chance to see Iwaki-san

"Do you want to go Iwaki-san?" Katou asked him

"I'd like to yes, but I have something important to attend to this weekend. I'm really sorry maybe another time." Iwaki-san apologized, With that they parted ways and Iwaki and Katou headed home.

"So what is this important thing you have to attended to this weekend Iwaki-san?" Katou asked curious

"Shimizu and I are going to tell are parents we plan on canceling the engagement." Iwaki told him

"I see…" Katou replied still slightly jealous that he had to share Iwaki with some women.

"You can come if you like, Shimizu is bringing her boyfriend as well." Iwaki informed him

"Are you sure it's okay?" Katou asked and Iwaki nodded

"Now it's my turn to ask you something." Iwaki told him

"Go ahead" Katou replied

"Why didn't I get to see you these past couple weeks?" Iwaki asked him

"I was working I intended to stop by and tell you I just got so busy and I had rehearsals for this play I'm in as well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Katou apologized

"No don't worry, I was just worried that my brother scared you off…but I completely understand if it was work." Iwaki assured him

"You said you had play rehearsals, are you an actor?" Iwaki asked curious

"Well sort of, it's more of a hobby I'd like to make a career out of it I just haven't had much luck in doing so." Katou answered happy Iwaki was taking an interest about what he does he actually found it quite cute.

The weekend arrived and Katou was extremely nervous about meeting Iwaki's family and his fiancé. Katou was lost in thought and didn't notice Shimizu walking up behind him along with her boyfriend.

"You wouldn't happen to be Katou youji-san would you?" Shimizu asked surprising him

"Huh? Oh yes that's me are you shimizu-san?" He asked her

"Yes, I'm Eri*Shimizu." She introduced herself bowing, Katou couldn't help but think how cute she was he actually felt bad about being jealous.

"Why wouldn't Iwaki want to marry her? She's a princess for crying out loud she can offer him so much…unlike me, I'm a commoner and a man on top of that." Katou thought depressed, Just as Shimizu was about to ask him what's wrong the front door opened and Iwaki stepped out. Shimizu ran towards him and hugged him tightly causing Katou to fill with burning jealousy.

"I've missed you Kyosuke." She said happily they looked at each other smiling. Iwaki noticed Katou standing there and pushed Shimizu away gently.

"Thanks for coming Katou." Iwaki smiled blushing, Katou smiled back and stroked his lovers hair gently. This made Shimizu angry.

"Well than shall we go?" She asked opening the door and walked in ahead of them, followed by Iwaki and katou and her boyfriend.

"I hope this goes okay." Katou thought nervously

**Konichiwa minna! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and unfortunately for myself I have no excuse except for the fact I was lazy so please don't be angry with me but if you are I'll understand. *so about shimizu-sans first name since she doesn't have one I figured I'd give her one and eri seemed like a good one to me. And before I forget I'm going to be posting a poll for how you want me to progress the story after katou meets his family and here are the ones I have. I can turn it into and mpreg. Katou and Iwaki get married in secret(which I think most people will vote for lol) or shimizu and iwaki end up getting married. So just let me know by voting, leaving a review or sending me a private message and i'll do my best. Okay than till next time bye,bye **** Katou and Iwaki: Sayonara minna! **


End file.
